Naruto: The Last Airbender
by 0Aka-Ryuu-the-Red-Dragon0
Summary: After Naruto learns about the Kyuubi, he is told something that will shake the Elemental Nations…he’s the new Avatar. Naru/Harem! Powerful Naruto! Minor Sasuke/Sakura bashing
1. The New Avatar Awakens

Naruto: The Last Airbender

This is my new story. It's a Naruto/Avatar the Last Airbender crossover. This idea was given to me by inuboy86, so thank you. The pairing will be Naruto/harem some of the girls will be revealed at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

Beginning

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking/Emphasis on words/Avatar State"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

"**Demon Technique/Jutsu"**

"I don't own Naruto or Avatar, or any of the musical artists for the songs!"

The New Avatar Awakens

* * *

A small blond haired boy in a white t-shirt and blue shorts was sitting on a chair in front of a large desk, legs dangling off the edge, a giant smile marred on his 'whiskered' face, threatening to split his face in half. This was Uzumaki Naruto, village pariah, and container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox), though he didn't know It yet.

Today was October 10th, Naruto's fifth birthday. Today was also the anniversary of the 'death' of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox; so many people were in the town square (1) drinking, eating, playing games, and did I mention drinking? There were fireworks booming in the air, lighting the sky in an array of colors.

But that's not what got Naruto this happy. What got Naruto happy was that every year his surrogate grandfather, to which he affectionately dubbed 'Jiji', would get Naruto a present like every other kid Naruto saw. It wasn't the fact that he was getting material position, but what it represented. As far back as he could remember, people always hated him and he never knew why.

But when his birthday comes around, 'Jiji' always makes him feel special and wanted, like he mattered. So here he was, waiting patiently with a smile that beamed of happiness.

That's when he heard the door creak open to revile an elderly man with grey hair a goatee and a face with a few liverspots dotted on his face, as well as two lines going down both of his eyes, wearing traditional Hokage robes and a triangular shaped hat on his head with the kanji for 'Fire' in the middle.

This was Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, also known as 'The Professor'. When Naruto saw Jiji, his smile only grew. He quickly hopped off the chair and ran at the Kage before crashing into him, making the old shinobi stumble back before looking down and seeing Naruto giving him the strongest hug a five year old could muster.

Naruto looked up at the smiling face of the Hokage. "Hey there Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning up a storm. "Hello Naruto-kun and happy birthday. 5 is a big number, you sure you could take on the responsibility?" Sarutobi asked, only for Naruto to nod vigorously up and down, all while grinning. "I sure am!" Naruto replied, letting go and standing back putting on a face of innocence, hands behind his back swaying back and forth on his feet. "So, Jiji…what'd you get me." Naruto asked, feigning innocence that Hiruzen just smiled at.

Sarutobi stepped beside Naruto before walking over to his desk and reaching under and pulling out a large chest, to which Naruto had a look of shock, curiosity and excitement.

When Sarutobi reached Naruto, he placed the chest onto the ground with a dull 'thud', keyhole facing Naruto. Sarutobi then reached over and pulled the top towards him. When the chest was fully open, Naruto was greeted by the sight of tons of toys that filled the chest to the brim.

The blond could barely recognize that the old man was trying to get his attention. Finally snapping out of his stupor, Naruto looks at the Hokage who was smiling at him. "These are a lot of toys I used to play with when I was your age, and some of the toys are probably older than I. So I thought that giving some to you might pass on the legacy that these toys might hold. You can pick out two toys that you want. But, seeing as it's your birthday, I'll let you pick out four (2)." Sarutobi said, holding up four fingers, making Naruto jump up and down before jumping into the arms of the 'God of Shinobi', and saying 'Thank you!' over and over again before he ran over to the chest and started to dig through the toy chest, making the Hokage laugh, as Naruto's head and half of his torso was buried in the toys.

When Naruto finally surfaced he had toys in a make-shift hammock using his shirt, four toys were lounging in said hammock. When Sarutobi saw the toys, his eyebrow raised. "Naruto, those toys are very old, probably the oldest their. What made you choose those?" Sarutobi asked, the blond getting a look wonder before shrugging. "Dunno. It might sound weird, but they seen kind of familiar." Naruto replied, looking at the toys.

His choice of toys was strange to say the least. The first one was a small clay turtle. It didn't look all that special that the boy would instantly pick it out, but to each his own.

The second toy was something that looked like a fan with a ripcord, and when Naruto pulled the cord, the propeller started spinning and floated up before flying around, making the blond smile as well as the old man.

His third choice was a wooden monkey. Like the turtle, there was nothing that special about it, just a wooden monkey. But since it made Naruto happy, he wouldn't question it.

The last toy was an orange hand drum with a yellow spiral pattern swirling into the middle, with green beads and a wooden handle. Naruto chose this one mainly because he saw kids on the street playing with them.

Naruto was grinning like a fool, and Sarutobi was smiling kindly at Naruto. It was a wonder how people thought of Naruto as a demon when he acts just like a child is supposed to at his age. "Ne, Naruto. How about I take you out for some ramen? You can eat as much as you want, my treat." Sarutobi asked, getting a shout of 'Yatta!' from Naruto, who was cradling his new precious items in his arms. Little did Naruto know that choosing those toys would alter the course of the ninja world.

* * *

**Time Skip: 7 Years Later**

A blond haired boy that looked about 12 years old was lying on a bed, in a run-down apartment building, reflecting on the recent events that transpired just a few hours ago.

A few hours ago, his 'sensei' tricked him into stealing the 'Forbidden Scroll of Sealing' as a way of graduating. Just a few hours ago, Naruto found out that he was container to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And just a few hours ago, Naruto found the true meaning of strength by protecting Iruka-sensei, and was finally able to become a ninja.

The more Naruto kept thinking about it, the more Naruto reflected on his own life. He wasn't liked much. And the people who did were very few. Naruto kept looking at the ceiling, eyes not looking away for anything. _'Maybe I should just run away from it all. I wonder what would happen.'_ Naruto thought, eyes slowly starting to close, finally succumbing to the darkness.

Then suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot open and sat up panting. After a while, his breathing slowed, and he looked around and saw that he was in his apartment and wiped the sweat that was on his forehead before swinging his feet over the edge of his bed and leaning forward, holding his head in his right hand. _'It was just a dream.'_ Naruto thought, looking at the clock and seeing '3:27 AM', and the blond groaned.

Standing up, Naruto walked out of his bedroom, past the garbage on the floor, silently reminding himself to clean up, and walked to the kitchen. There was a cup next to the small sink, but when Naruto reached to pick it up, two things happened. First, Naruto's hand went right through the glass. And second, Naruto screamed and fell on his ass.

Looking at his hand, which was shaking, Naruto saw that he was blue, and transparent. Getting up, Naruto reaches for the glass again to get the same results. "What the hell is happening!" Naruto yelled out loud, gaining no answer. That's when Naruto got a look relief. "I must still be dreaming." Naruto said walking back into his bedroom, only to see his bed was occupied by a body, or more specifically, his body, which for some strange reason, was sitting on his bed, in a meditative position.

He started chanting in his head, _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'_ Naruto slowly started walking up to his body, checking the breathing and seeing it breathing steadily, ruling out the idea that he was dead.

There was still the option that he was asleep, but how would he check that. Maybe pinching himself would work. Pinching his arm, he winched (3). _'Ok, maybe this isn't a dream.'_ Naruto thought, sitting Indian style on the floor in front his body and waited.

After a few minutes, Naruto was getting impatient, and furiously rubbed his hair while screaming to himself. "How the hell am I going to get back into my body!" Naruto yelled to the heavens before letting out a sigh.

Suddenly he heard a low growl. It wasn't a predator's growl that you would hear of a lion or a wolf. It was a growl that came off something bigger. Running towards his door he tries to open the knob his hands, only to have them pass through before he smacked himself on the forehead. _'Duh, I couldn't pick up a cup, let alone open a door.'_ Naruto thought before getting an idea.

Placing his hand on the door, Naruto pushed, only for his hand to pass through the door. Gaining enough courage, Naruto pushed his whole body through the door, falling on his face when he was all the way through.

Standing up, Naruto brushes himself off, and starts his trek down the stairs after hearing another growl that was louder than before, meaning the beast was getting closer, and for some strange reason, Naruto wasn't afraid of the growl.

When he made it out of the building, he looked around the deserted streets for any sign of the beast, only seeing a few street lights in the moonlight, but nothing that would make a growl.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the blond, blocking out the moonlight. What little ninja training Naruto had kicked in, and he was able to jump back and avoid a large shadowy figure, which by the size of it, was probably the owner of the noise.

Naruto, who was on his back after dodging the thing, sat up and leaned on his arm and shielded his eyes with the other as the dust kicked up before looking up, with awe at the thing that was right before his eyes.

The creature in front of the blond was white with a brown arrow on its head, curved horns on the side of its round head. But attached to the horns was a long rope that went across its head, so maybe it was meant for riding. Looking around the thing, he sees that it has six legs and the brown marking on its head extended behind his back, and ended at its flat tail. He saw that there was a saddle on its back, meaning it was meant for multiple people to ride on it.

It let out a loud roar, making Naruto scream, and looked directly at Naruto before stepping forward making Naruto scoot back. When Naruto hit something, he looked back and saw that he hit something hard. Turning his head, Naruto sees that his back has hit one of the many street lamps. Looking back, he sees the think getting closer until he could feel it breathing before the beast opened its mouth. Closing his eyes, and raising his arms in a futile attempt to evade the inevitable.

What he got was not what he expected. Instead of him being bit and chewed into by the beast, a rough, wet surface covered his body, making him wet and sticky. Rubbing it out of his eyes, he looks up and sees the 'monster' looking at in the eyes, with not hunger, but amusement.

Standing up, Naruto hesitantly makes his way over to the thing, which in turn lowered hesitantly reached out with his hand, and finally paced it on the head of the horned monster. Mustering up enough courage, Naruto slowly strokes the soft fur on its head of it. Seeing no signs of hostility, Naruto continued, getting a groan from the giant.

Naruto started smiling. Although the creature was defiantly intimidating, it was just a big softy, though Naruto knew better than to count out that it couldn't fight.

"Well, it seems that your not going to eat me, ne?" Naruto asked, getting a loud groan, and a lick from the fluffy animal. Suddenly a flood of pictures entered the blonds mind. They showed a middle-aged man wearing an orange, yellow, and brown robe with a cleanly shaven head and blue arrow tattoos on the backs of his hands and on the middle of his bald head, ending at his eyebrows, grinning like a fool as he rode on the same beast that was in front of him (4). "Appa, yip-yip!" The man yelled, getting a groan from the newly dubbed 'Appa'.

Another flash, and Naruto was staring in the face of Appa. "Whoa. What was that?" Naruto asked, hoping to get an answer from Appa, instead he got another groan before Appa turned and walked a few feet away from the blond jinchuriki. Finally stopping, the giant bison lowers its tail and turns its head to look at Naruto, as though telling him to get on. Naruto looked at him for a second. "Do you want me to get on?" Naruto asked, wondering if that's what he wanted before getting a nod and a growl from Appa.

Stepping on Appa's tail, Naruto walked cautiously onto the saddle on its back before getting to the front and leaping over the edge of the saddle, onto Appa's head, but Appa didn't take off. Remembering that vision, Naruto grabbed the reins that were attached on its horns, and with a whip Naruto yelled, "Appa, yip-yip!" Appa then raised his tail before slamming it down. But instead of cracking the ground, the tail lifted them of the ground, making Naruto exclaim and hold onto the reins for dear life.

When Naruto got the courage to, he opened his eyes and was awed at the sight before him. He was flying over Konoha, which was highlighted by the streetlights and moonlight, giving off an aura that made it look like it was glowing. The wind through his hair gave Naruto the feeling of freedom, like he wasn't bound by the tight chain Konoha had around him, keeping him from feeling this kind of freedom.

The sky bison starting heading north-east towards Kumogakure in the lightning country. Despite what many believe, Naruto did pay attention in class, or at least to the less boring ones.

"Hey boy! Why are we going to Kumo? You do know that we're not allies?" Naruto asked, unsure if he even knew that. Appa just groaned and kept flying in the direction of the lightning country. Naruto looked at Appa with a frown. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Sitting cross-legged, Naruto puts his right elbow on his knee, and resting his chin into the palm of his right hand.

"This is going to take awhile, and even after I get my answers, I'm most likely going to have a huge headache afterwards, huh?" Naruto questioned to no one before leaning back and closing his eyes. _'I wonder who that guy was in my vision. Whoever he was, he had better have some answers.'_ Naruto thought, closing his eyes and enjoying the cool breeze as he lay down on the soft fur of the sky bison, dreaming of being a great ninja and having awesome adventures with the Hokage's hat on his head.

Little did Naruto know, that his real adventure, was about to begin.

* * *

Done!

1. I don't know if there is actually a town square in Konoha, but for the sake of Fan Fiction, there is.

2. Sarutobi doesn't know that Naruto is the Avatar, and him, allowing Naruto to pick out four toys is just irony.

3. I don't if people can feel in the spirit world or not, but for the sake of Fan Fiction, he can.

4. If you haven't guessed, it's a middle aged Aang. His robes are the same that he wore when he invaded the fire nation.

Okay this is my new story which is another crossover. I've seen a lot of Naruto\Avatar TLAB crossovers where Naruto is sent to the Avatar world or someone from the avatar world is sent to the Naruto world, but I don't think I've seen a lot of fics where Naruto is the avatar, going through the life of a ninja. Like I said before, inuboy86 gave me this idea, so yah. The girls in the harem will be listed below.

Terumi Mei

Hinata

Shion

Right now that's all, but there will be more. I will also be holding a poll to see what Naruto's animal guide will be, so please vote. But I will probably not have a Kitsune in the poll, mostly because it's too cliché, but I will put it in the poll incase people do want a Kitsune. Other than that, thanks for reading.

Ja ne, Ryuu


	2. I'm The New WHAT!

Naruto the last Airbender

It was pretty close, but the winner is Dragon! I know most of you wanted a fox, but it's just that more people wanted dragon. So sorry. I know a lot of you are probably thinking, "How is Naruto going get a dragon if he's an Airbender?" Well, that would be my question. But I can't tell you everything but I just have to ask you to trust me. Thank you.

Beginning

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking/Emphasis on words/Avatar State"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

"**Demon Technique/Jutsu"**

"I don't own Naruto or Avatar, or any of the songs!"

I'm the new WHAT?!

* * *

_Previously on Naruto TLA:_

'_I wonder who that guy was in my vision. Whoever he was, he had better have some answers.'__ Naruto thought, closing his eyes and enjoying the cool breeze as he lay down on the soft fur of the sky bison, dreaming of being a great ninja and having awesome adventures with the Hokage's hat on his head._

_Little did Naruto know, that his real adventure, was about to begin._

* * *

Naruto felt the wind breeze over him, making him shiver. _'Did I forget to close the window last night.'_ Naruto thought, shifting his position in his 'bed' to try and find his blanket, but only reached fir what felt like…fur.

His eye shot open when memories of the night before flooded his head and Naruto bolted up and saw clouds before looking at his hands and seeing that they were blue and see-through. "So it wasn't a dream." Naruto said out loud before hearing a groan coming from under him. Looking down he sees the same beast from last night.

"Hey there Appa!" Naruto said with a grin, getting another groan from the flying-bison. _'He must've been flying all night.'_ Naruto thought. Looking forward Naruto sees that they were over a small village, but none were looking up at a big fluffy, flying thing. Naruto sighed. "How much longer till we get there? Wherever 'there' is." Naruto asked/yelled.

The clouds then masked the land as Naruto got higher and higher. Soon Naruto could see mountains standing in front of the pair, to which Naruto had a look of awe and wonder.

Suddenly, Naruto couldn't see the ground below him, or the mountains around them, only clouds. Then Appa flew right through a mass of fluffy clouds. When they emerged, Naruto was in shock and awe.

There, on top a tall mountain was a beautiful temple with twisted pathways and tall towers with blue, pointed roofs. Under it, like a moat, was a sea of snow white clouds. Naruto only had one word to say at this. "Whoa."

Naruto and Appa flew towards the temple, and got a better look at it. there were eight towers from where Naruto was, with small cavern littered all through the temple and mountain. There was a small, empty patch with a broken bridge connecting to it. the place looked very old, and had a lot of cracks here and there.

As Appa flew into this 'lost' temple, Naruto was looking at the sight before him in awe. Never had Naruto ever seen anything like this before. Konoha never had anything close to something amazing.

Appa swooped in close to before pulling up and directing his flight to a specific location, like the giant bison was here before. 'Not surprising.' Naruto thought to himself as the bison started flying around the temple giving Naruto a better view. There was a field with a lot of tall poles that stood together, and there were also small caverns near the top of a steep hill with what looked like a path at the top of the hill.

Finally, Appa started to descend, landing in a large space near an entrance. Appa let out a groan. Naruto took it as, 'We're here.', so with that the blond genin jumped off of Appa's head onto the ground. Naruto then started to stretch, hearing his bones pop back into place after the long ride (and sleep) on Appa.

When Naruto was done with his stretches, he looked back at Appa expecting his to guide him somewhere. The Flying Bison looked at him before opening his large mouth and sticking out his tongue. Naruto knew what was coming next, and stood up straight, took a deep breath before holding it, and clenched his eyes shut, and took it like a man.

Appa took a long lick of Naruto, before Naruto knew it; there was a flash in his mind. It showed him the entrance that Naruto saw before, suddenly, it started moving as though it was someone walking. The 'person' went through it before turning right and walking a few feet before seeing a statue of an old monk with a mustache and wearing a robe. The statue had a necklace around his neck and was sitting in an meditative pose. The 'person' kept 'walking' past the statue, before the figure started walking downs a large corridor. After about five minutes of 'walking', the 'person' came to a stop in front of a large… door. Well, it looked like a door… kind of. It had a big circle like thing in the middle, with brass pipes that coiled around three blue spiraled circles in an upside-down triangle. Then, the picture move so 'it' collided with the door, ultimately going through it. With another flash, Naruto was staring at the giant bison.

Naruto then looked behind himself. "Is that where I'm supposed to go?" Naruto asked out loud getting another groan from Appa. Naruto then started his walk down the same path as the 'person' from his vision. When he came out of the doorway h, he turned right to see the same statue as before. Feeling that this was the right way, Naruto started to go in the same direction, fallowing his instincts.

He kept walking and seeing familiar things from his vision as he walked down the corridor. Five minutes later, he came upon a large door. It was the same one. Naruto looked at his hands, still seeing that they were blue and transparent, he mustered up enough courage to push his way through they door. He closed his eyes as he faded into it.

After about ten seconds, he opened his eyes and saw darkness. Lots of it.

He put his hands in front of him so he couldn't hit anything. Wait! He could walk through walls. What did it matter if he hit something?

Then, he felt something lower under his feet. _'Kami-sama! Please don't let this be some kind of booby-trap!'_ Naruto thought to himself, silently praying to whatever god was out there.

Naruto heard a lot of clicking, crunching and smashing. Like rocks were being smashed together. Then, there was a small light that illuminated a humanoid shaped figure. Upon closer inspection, the light revealed a clay soldier. The blond looked down and the source of the light. Then there was another light. Revealing a similar clay soldier, but the clothes and hair were different. There was another light, and another, and another.

Soon the entire room was lit, revealing hundreds of clay soldiers, each were different. The differences ranged from simple clothing and hair changes, to adding weapons (1).

Naruto looked at the statues with awe. There were more then the ones on the ground and saw that there were some along the walls. Some? There were just as much on the walls!

Naruto slowly started to walk through the statues, looking at each one as he passed. Something inside of him felt…strange. Like something was familiar about all this. Like…he had been here before. Weird.

Naruto kept walking through the statues, trying to place why they seem so familiar. Naruto past another clay statue then paused, then took a step back and looked to his left. What he saw made his eyes go wide.

It was the same man from his first vision. Same bald head. Same arrows on his head and hands. Same robes. This was the guy from his vision, no doubt. The only difference was that there was a strange staff on his back.

What was he doing here? He then looked to his right and saw three more people. The two after 'arrow-man' didn't catch the blonde's attention. But the one after those two intrigued him the most. He had long, spiky hair flowing backwards and he wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high open collar or armor. Around his neck was a necklace with six magatama. And had horns on his forehead protector. But his eyes intrigued him the most. They had a ripple pattern in them. Though since it was a clay statue, there was no color.

Naruto walked past the two that didn't interest him, and stood in front the last statue in the cycle. He stood in front of it for about thirty seconds , not moving. This one was even familiar. Not that he remembers him, but also that he heard about him from somewhere. He was brought out of his musings when he heard a groan and looked at the door. There was Appa!

"Hey Appa!" Naruto called out, running to the bison, shifting through the statues to make his way to Appa. When Naruto was in arms reach of the flying bison, he stopped when the sky bison opened its mouth, and Naruto closed his eyes. A big, wet, slimy tongue washed over Naruto's body, waking him shiver at the grossness of it.

"Do you always have to do that?" Naruto asked, trying to wipe off the saliva when suddenly he heard a new voice. "Sorry about that. That's just how this big lug shows that he likes you." Said a cheery voice from outside the room, in the hallway.

Naruto stepped to the side of Appa and saw a man standing there. But…it was the same man from his vision, and the statue. The same arrows. The same clothes. Same staff on his back. And now that he saw the mans eyes, the blond saw that they were grey, with amusement held in them. The only difference from his vision was that he was blue and pseudo transparent.

Naruto pointed to the man with shock evident in his eyes. "It's you!" the blond exclaimed. The man only smiled with a toothy grin and rubbed the back of his bald head. "The names Aang!" he declared to the blond.

Naruto stared at the man warily before lowering his arm and the newly named Aang did the same. Naruto then looked at Appa to see him move towards the new man and lean his head down, to which Aang gently rubbed his head while smiling.

"So, can you tell me what's going on and more importantly, how this happened?" Naruto ask the strangely dressed man, unsure if he could answer the questions that he had. The man stopped petting the bison and looked at Naruto with a smile. "Of course! Well we should first go somewhere comfy. This might take a wile." The man said before walking down the same corridor that he came from.

-Scene Change-

Finally they came upon a clearing with an archway and a stairway (2). Appa walked off and sat under the archway and curled up like a cat before drifting into sleep, only to occasionally hear small snores coming from the bison, making the two males laugh.

Aang took off his staff from his back before sitting down on the ground cross-legged. Naruto stood a few feet from before he sat down in the same fashion as the older male.

"Now, I know that you have a lot of questions. Let's begin with one at a time." Stated Aang, getting a nod form the blond.

"First who are you? Not just your name but who **exactly** are you?" Naruto put emphasis on the word 'exactly' which made Aang sigh. "You might want to get comfortable and listen carefully because what I'm about to tell you will shake the foundations of the world as we know it." Aang said with a serious tone and Naruto just nodded, preparing himself for the knowledge he was about to hear.

"Now then, as for who I am, I am Aang, an Airbender as well as an Avatar." Aang said and Naruto nodded about to ask another question but Aang beat him to it. "Airbending is one of the lost arts that allow me to manipulate the elements. And as the name suggests, I can manipulate air and wind. The others are Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending. You can guess what each element is with their names." Aang finished looking at the blond to see him absorbing everything he had said.

"Now to answer the other question which would probably be 'What is an Avatar?' right?" Aang stated getting a nod from the blond before the monk took a breath. "Okay. The Avatar is the spirit of the planet incarnated in human form and master of all four elemental bending, whose task is to keep balance among the four nations of the world. The Avatar is also a link between the human world and the Spirit World. Throughout the ages, countless incarnations of the Avatar have served to maintain harmony in the world.

At any time there is only a single Avatar, who is the spirit of the world incarnated into human form. When the Avatar dies, the Avatar Spirit is reincarnated into a newborn, who becomes the next Avatar." Aang finished and looked at the blond who had a blank look on his face, occasionally blinking before nodding his head once. "You didn't get a single word I said did you?" Aang asked, a sweat drop forming on his head seeing Naruto nod again, signifying that he didn't.

Aang sighed. _'This would be a lot easier in my time. Back when people understood at least a little bit about bending.'_ "Okay! Assume that the basis and foundation of Ninjutsu and the ninja world originated form bending…" Aang didn't get to finish as Naruto cut him off. "If I don't know what 'bending' is, how am I going to assume what you're telling me to?" Naruto asked and Aang deadpanned. He forgot about that.

"Ok, I can't Airbend while I'm in the spirit world so let's chalk it up to 'Ninjutsu to such a degree that a master Airbender can create tornados with a flick of his wrist' (3)." Aang finished and Naruto looked amazed. To have that much power…he would be the most powerful ninja ever!

"So this 'Avatar' is very strong?" Naruto inquired and Aang nodded. "So what does all this have to do with me?" Naruto asked but this time Aang only smiled.

"Because, you're the new Avatar." Aang stated now looking at the blond who now had a blank face on. Trying to register what he heard. He then started to dig his pinky into his ear before looking at the older male. "I'm sorry. I thought you just said I was the new Avatar. The 'spirit of the planet incarnated in human form and master of all four elemental bending disciplines' kind of Avatar." Naruto said making Aang smile like Naruto always did. "I did."

It took a few seconds, but Naruto finally realized what he had just said. "I'm the new WHAT?!"

It's official. The Avatar id back.

* * *

Done!

1. I think I saw some of the Avatar statues with weapons, but incase I'm wrong, then lets just say that they do.

2. This was the same place in Avatar episode 12 where Aang showed the other kids the Air Scooter.

3. I don't know if this is true or not, but I'm sure if a master level air bender put his mind to it, I'm sure he could.

Ok I know that this chapter is shorter than the other one, but in the next chapter, I will be explaining a lot. If you're wondering why I didn't just do it in this chapter, it's because I need to mesh together the Naruto Universe and the Avatar Universe. I already have the basics down, but I need to do a lot of thinking about it to make it logical to the reader, not just "Boom, shit happens here and there and now you're the new Avatar." It doesn't work that way! This chapter would have been longer if it did. But I need to take into account, "How am I the new Avatar?" so I have to go deeper into the plot.

I will be adding a new girl to the harem. I know a lot of you wanted a fox to be Naruto's animal guide, so I will be adding Fem. Kyuubi to the harem! So right now the girls are…

Terumi Mei

Hinata

Shion

Fem. Kyuubi

Yay! That's all I wanted to say. Keep looking for updates on this story and my others.

Ja ne, Ryuu


	3. AN

AN

I know everyone is wondering why my updates are taking so long and the reason is, for some reason I just can't sit down while on my computer and write. It isn't writers block or anything like that. I just can't focus. Now, none of the stories have been abandoned or on hold, it's just that updates might come a little later than normal. I am sorry for the inconvenience to all those that like my stories and I will be working on it as much as I can despite the circumstances. I know it might suck having to wait for a story you want updated to hurry and post a chapter, I know the feeling too, but please be patient, and again, I am sorry for it taking so long.

Ryuu.


End file.
